


From Fic to Reality

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Role Playing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~When Jared catches Y/N writing Sam smut again, he decides to show her how it’d really go down…~





	From Fic to Reality

The apartment was dark when he walked in. The curtains were drawn, the lamps were dim. He tripped over a shoe left in front of the door, but caught himself before any real damage could be done.

Jared laughed and kicked the shoe towards the closet. That shoe, and the sliver of yellow light slipping out from underneath the bedroom door, told him that, despite the darkness, he was not alone.

“Y/N/N?” His voice seemed louder than usual given the silence in the flat. It echoed down the short hallway as he felt his way towards the light. “You in here?”

Jared knocked on the bedroom door, though why he knocked, he wasn’t sure. He and Y/N had been living together for a few months, but he still liked to give her some privacy, even if it was his room too.

So, it was a quick knock and a peek inside. Jared scrunched down and stuck his nose in the gap, just hoping to make Y/N laugh.

“Psst…”

It worked, and he smiled as Y/N chuckled at him.

“Hey, Weirdo,” she greeted him.

Jared stepped inside with dramatic flare; throwing open the door and taking a bow.

“Your weirdo hath arrived, Milady.”

When Jared came up from his bow, he found Y/N holding out a hand to him, calling him over. She was stretched out on the bed, back propped up by a dozen pillows, laptop on her lap, glasses low on her nose. There hands clasped and their lips met; Y/N smiling as his scratchy upper lip tickled her.

“You’re home early,” she said as Jared pulled away to undress. “Didn’t think I’d see you for a few more hours. Rich let you guys go early?”

Jared nodded as he toed off his shoes and peeled off his jacket. “Yeah. We were fast today somehow.” His gray scarf landed on the dresser. “You still working?” Jared turned around as he asked, pulling his sweater up over his head.

“Yup,” Y/N shrugged and went back to her computer.

“I thought you finished the episode,” he said as he slipped his belt off, dropping it next to the scarf. “Rewrites?”

Y/N bit her lip as an embarrassed smile lit her face. “Well… no. The episode is done.”

Jared cocked his head was his pants dropped. “So what are you working on?”

When Y/N cringed and looked away, Jared knew exactly what she was working on. He kicked away his jeans and shook his head, laughing at her hobby. “You’re not writing fanfic again… are you?”

Y/N scoffed and looked up at the ceiling, trying not to meet his eye. “What? No.”

“Mhm,” he hummed, not believing her for a second. This was a dance they did often: Jared teasing her for writing fan fiction, and Y/N being adorably embarrassed by her side gig as a secret smut author online.

“I’m not!” she said in mock offense, and sat up to push the computer away.

“Who’s the lucky guy tonight?” Jared asked, slinking back towards the bed.

Y/N bit her lip and grinned up at him. “Well… actually…” she laughed as he pounced onto the mattress on all fours.

“Sam?” Jared said excitedly as he plopped down next to her. “Sam’s gettin’ some tonight? It’s about damn time!” His big hand rested on her knee and Y/N shivered at the touch. “What’re you going with? Only one bed in the motel? Or ‘I can’t believe I almost lost you!’” he joked, scooting even closer.

Y/N clicked her tongue. “That’s not all there is,” she scolded. “And besides, don’t knock the classics. Tropes are tropes for a reason. I happen to love ‘I can’t believe I almost lost you’ sex.”

Jared made a face not unlike Sam would when he was acknowledging someone’s opinion while not entirely in agreement. The frowning smile pulled another laugh from Y/N, and she pecked his dimpled cheek.

“So what’re you up to?” he asked, peering over her at the screen.

“Nuh uh,” Y/N said, shaking her head. “We agreed you would not read my smut.”

Jared chuckled and leaned over her a bit, reaching for the computer. “Oh, come on. I read your stuff every week.”

Y/N tried to force him back with a firm hand on his bare chest. “You read my episodes,” she corrected. “You do not read my smut. And you will not.” She pushed again, but he didn’t budge. “Now, go away!”

Jared stared her down, licking his lips as he approached, seemingly coming in for a kiss while his hand dove for the laptop. Distracted, Y/N melted against the pillows and raised her hands to cradle his face, leaning up for the kiss that never came. Instead, Jared grinned when his fingers closed around the screen, and he pulled away quickly, laughing maniacally in victory.

“No!” Y/N tried to grab the screen, but he was too big and too set in his task. “Don’t.”

Jared stood up, spinning away as she clawed at him. He scanned the screen, scrolling with two fingers as his eyes rolled over her words. “This is…”

“Please stop,” Y/N whined, hiding her embarrassment in her hands.

“No, Baby, it’s… good.” He chewed on his lip as he read, pacing the room and nodding occasionally. “It’s really good.”

Y/N sank against the pillows and watched nervously as Jared got down to the nitty gritty. She could see the moment he got there; his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped slightly.

“Didja get to the…”

“Mhm.”

“And did he…”

“Oh, yes.”

Jared’s cheeks flushed bright red and he scrolled to the last line, one that had died mid-air when he’d walked into the room. Y/N held her breath as Jared put the computer down on the dresser and turned to her. She couldn’t read his face, but he looked upset, or rather, concerned.

Y/N pulled the blanket up to her chin, trying to hide, but still needing to know what he thought. “So…?”

Jared opened his mouth, but closed it right away, unsure how to word his thoughts properly. He perched on the edge of the bed, his shoulders curling downwards as he sorted his criticism.

“Was it that bad?” Y/N asked, sitting forward.

“No,” he answered quickly. “Not bad at all; it’s just… Sam wouldn’t do that.”

It was Y/N’s turn to be shocked, and she slumped backwards again, mouth agape in questioning. She wrote Sam every day, and she figured she knew him pretty damn well, but who was she to argue with the man himself?

“You mean when he does the thing with the-”

“Yeah, that,” Jared laughed. “That’s not really a ‘Sam Move’.” He used finger quotes around the words, and Y/N cringed.

“OK, Mr. Padalecki,” she teased, tossing off the blanket and crawling towards him. “What’s a ‘Sam Move’?”

Jared laughed a bit but didn’t move, turning only his head to watch her slink across the mattress. “Well, Sam is nervous to start. You’d have to…coax him into it.”

“Sam has nothing to be nervous about,” Y/N chuckled. “He’s amazing.”

“Yes, but he doesn’t know that. You have to show him; get him to relax a little, get him out of his own head.”

Y/N hummed in understanding and ran a hand slowly up Jared’s back. When she reached his neck, she lightly brushed back his long hair and lay a gentle kiss by his ear. Jared sighed and she did it again, wanting very much to see him melt.

Y/N moved closer until she was pressed against his back. She wound her arms around him, fingertips dancing with careful precision over the strong lines of his shoulders and down to his firm chest. As her lips traveled his throat, Y/N slipped a hand inside his v neck and pinched his left nipple. Jared hissed, his lip curling into a sneer as his head fell backwards against her.

“That’s what I love,” she whispered into his ear. “That lip curl. Do it again.” Her lips pulled at his ear and Jared sucked in another loud breath.

“He does that,” he explained, rather breathlessly, “because he has so much passion locked up inside. He’s afraid of it; he’s trying to hold it back.”

Y/N grinned and licked at his pulse. “He doesn’t have to hold it back with me.” Her right hand left his shoulder and reappeared in his lap, her fingers reaching for the growing bulge in his Saxx.

Jared caught her wrist before she made contact and pushed her away. “He can’t. He’s got too much inside of him. He’s afraid he’ll hurt you.” Slipping into character before her eyes, Jared stood up and cradled his head, channeling Sam as he spun around to look down at her with sad hazel eyes.

Y/N tried to hold her smile back, but she was no actress. She stood up slowly and closed the space between them, looking up at him with seductively. “You won’t hurt me, Sam.”

A mere twitch of the lips was all that was left of Jared, and once it stopped, he was gone as well. When he spoke, he was Sam Winchester, and the subtle change of voice made Y/N shiver with desire.

“I could. I could hurt you, Y/N,” he said. “You don’t know what’s inside of me.”

“Then hurt me, Sam,” she begged, reaching a hand up to lay on his stubbled cheek. “I want it. I want you to show me everything.”

Sam closed his eyes and took a breath, fighting that internal battle that had become a constant in his life. When he opened his eyes once more, Y/N could see the war was over, and passion had won over caution. In a flash, Sam’s giant fingers wrapped around her wrist, yanking her forward until she fell against him.

She landed with a puff of breath that Sam quickly swallowed down, forcing his lips against hers without warning. She opened to him, sliding her free hand around his neck, fingers tangling in the ends of his hair, letting him know it was OK. He growled into her mouth and let loose the power, lifting her quickly in a rush of hands and bulging muscles.

There was no time to react, there was no sexy wrapping of her legs around his trim waist; Sam tossed her down onto the bed before she could think to do anything. He covered her completely, crushing her with his weight as his mouth trekked across her jaw.

When his long fingers tightened around her breast, Y/N arched into him, trying to move, but he held her down, bucking his hips into hers.

“Fuck…” Y/N bit her lip, her heart was racing, her body on fire from his rough touch.

He smiled against her skin as his fingers ripped at her panties, pushing them aside so he could reach her heat. His teeth scraped her throat and Y/N let out a cry that urged him onward.

“Jare- Sam!”

His hands were rough and hungry as they explored her flesh, his mouth hot and wet on her tingling skin. It was fast and rough, but everything good. Y/N’s eyes rolled when his fingers dipped inside, her lungs burned as his mouth pulled at her lips.

As she floated against the pillows, her mind awash with desire, Sam lifted himself up off of her for a quick moment. He kicked off his briefs and hooked his fingers around her underwear, easily ripping the thin fabric and pulling it away. Y/N gasped as the cool air hit her pussy, but Sam warmed her back up in an instant.

His face was dark, shadowed by the curtain of his chestnut hair. Y/N tried to brush it back, but Sam snapped at her fingers, catching one in his teeth and biting down as he sucked it into his mouth.

He was a fury of contradiction; rough and intense, but gentle and slow. Each thrust of his hips caught her by surprise, every scrape of teeth made her shiver. The air became a heavy fog between them; panting breath and sweat collecting like a storm cloud.

Sam shifted his weight onto one strong arm, dropping a hand to play with Y/N’s clit as he hovered above her.

“You close, Baby?” he asked in a deep whisper.

Y/N mewed in reply and nodded, clawing his shoulders as he picked up his pace.

“Good.” Again, his lip curled into that sneer she so loved, and as she watched his hazel eyes darken above her, she let go.

The wave was quick but delicious, and it left her with a warm tingle that spread through her, invading every cell, pushing just under the surface of her skin. It escaped through her parted lips in a moan that drew a proud smile from her lover; whether Sam or Jared, she couldn’t tell.

He dropped his chin and set both hands above her head, stretching out his long body as he finished; his arms shaking as he came, hips stuttering against her.

When he came down, Y/N grabbed at his shoulders, pulling his lips to hers. She kissed him hard as he dropped down onto her.

“Damn,” Jared whispered, rolling onto his side and taking Y/N with him.

From her place against his chest, Y/N laughed, nodding in agreement. “Damn, indeed.” She sighed deeply and drew her arm across his stomach, tucking her fingers underneath him “So that’s how Sam would do it?” she teased.

“Something like that,” he replied, still catching his breath. “Whatcha think?”

Y/N sat up slightly, resting her chin on his chest so she could look up at him. “I like Sam,” she admitted, “but I love Jared even more.”

He smiled and hugged her tight. “Really?”

“Really.”

Sam may have done the hard work, but Jared got to kiss her goodnight; and that was just fine with Y/N.


End file.
